Nick Gautier (CON)
Nick is the son of Adarian and Cherise Gautier. He is the main character of The Chronicles of Nick. Nick is, by the heritance of his father, a Malachai who is being guarded and protected by Caleb Malphas, who is also Nick's best friend. With guidance from Ambrose and his grimoire, Nick is able to activate the abilities that have been closed off to him from birth. Physical Appearance Nick is a 6'4" tall teenage boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He is physically lean and has two scars on his body: one above his right eyebrow, the second, a gunshot wound scar on his left shoulder. In appearance, Nick is quite attractive, luring in many of his love interests in The Chronicles of Nick. In Infinity, Nick wears a Hawaiian shirt that his mother bought and forced him to wear to school. Personality Nick is an intelligent and sarcastic person. He used to get into fights on an average basis, normally because someone insulted his mother, and unfortunately often was assumed responsible for starting fights since he was seen as "Cajun Scum." Nick got a perfect score on his entry exam for high school twice before they realized that he hadn't cheated and was accepted into the prestigious St. Richards High School with the highest score the school had seen in a long time. It didn't stop the non-scholarship people from harassing him, saying he cheated to get in. Nick had a hard time at school, being bashful and forced to wear tacky Hawaiian shirts. For a while Nick was part of the football team, until he was kicked off getting into a fight and then was added back to the team after half of them were eaten by Madaugs Semi-Accidental Zombies Incident. Powers & Abilities Malachai Abilities: *'Demon Glamour': Nick, due to being born from a race that were consorts and soldiers to the dark gods, has extreme charisma and very good looks. *'Demon Summoning': Nick was capable of summoning Caleb to an Alternate Universe and back again. *'Divination': Nick has a talent for scrying. This means that he can see the past, present and future in any reflective surface, though he seems to favor his black scrying mirror. *'Empathy': The Malachai, being a creature born of hatred, has empathy so that it knows how to emotionally destroy his enemies. Nick uses this ability subconsciously to help his friends. *'Enslavement': Nick is capable of enslaving a demon by saving his/her life. He accidentally did this to Zavid. *'Eternal Enslavement': Nick is capable of tying an enslaved demon's geish, or bond, to his powers, meaning that the demon will always be enslaved to whomever has his powers. Adarian did this to Cabal. *'Fate god': Nick is capable of using the Eye of Ananke, something only fate gods are capable of doing. **'Pith Point Moving': Nick is capable of moving Pith points, something the Arelim (guardians of Time and Order) believe to be impossible. It is possible that he inherited this power from Jaden, seeing as Jaden does believe it to be possible. *'Fear Factor': Malachai demons are the most feared of all demonkyn. *'Elemental Control': **'Darkness Generation': Nick is capable of controlling the element of Night (through Noir). This allowed him to defeat Alternate Thorn with ease. **'Electrokinesis': Nick is capable of creating lightning bolts. **'Fire Blasts': Nick has the ability to produce extremely powerful balls of flame. These seam to function similarly to God-bolts and can disintegrate a Dramonk with a single hit. *'Emotion Feeding': Nick grows stronger when in the presence of hatred and malice. When he went to prison his power increased. *'God-killer': Nick is a god-killer in the sense that he is capable of killing gods without destroying the universe. *'Healing': When Nick first tapped into his demonic heritage, his gunshot wound healed instantly. He also seems to be capable of healing others, such as when he healed Little Simi in the Alternate universe. *'Hidden Fate': Fate gods are incapable of using their innate abilities to see Nick's true fate. When Acheron looked into Nick's future, he saw Nick happily married with children instead of his Malachai heritage. *'Immunity': The Malachai is immune to Chthonian powers. *'Immortality': Nick is immortal in the sense that he will never age. Though he could be killed by severe trauma, this is highly unlikely as it will upset the balance of the universe. *'Languages': Nick has the ability to understand and speak any language. This extends to the Primal Language, which most high-level gods don't know. *'Lie Detection': Nick is implied by Ambrose to have this. *'Magical Physiology': Nick's blood, bones and organs are magical by nature and can be used in several dark spells, such as when Xenon used some of his blood to send Devus's master away. *'Malachai Form': Nick is capable of unleashing his inner demon. In this form he has indestructible armor, class capable of ripping enemies to shreds, fangs, vastly increased strength, speed and reaction time, and wings. *'Mind Control': Nick is able to directly control the minds of others. This is seen in Instinct, where he confused the paramedics as well as the police officers. *'Necromancy': Nick was capable of destroying the Zombies the Mortents raised with a simple incantation and it has been said that once he receives enough training, he would be capable of restoring a soul from Azmodea, something that is said to be Jaden's specialty. *'Omniscience': Due to his connection to the ether, Nick can be considered omniscient with him being able to know anything at any given time. *'Perspicacity': Nick can see through all disguises. The first time this ability manifested, he was capable of seeing Acheron in his "Harbinger" form, something even other gods are incapable of doing. *'Poisonous Blood': Nick's blood is poisonous to Arelim. *'Power Absorption': Nick can absorb the power of other beings by drinking their blood. *'Presence Shielding': Nick can hide what he is, to the extent that he appears human from others. This power works on Chthonians, Demons, Gods and Psychics. *'Realm Traveling': Nick can punch a hole between dimensions. He did this to travel from Agonia to his apartment. *'Shapeshifting': The Malachai can theoretically assume any form that he wants. Adarian was able to pose as a 13 year old schoolboy and later a middle-aged convict despite being thousands of years old. *'Silkspeech': Nick can manipulate others using this power. It works by targeting aspects sensitive to others, such as when Zarelda used in on Nick by preying on his low self-esteem. *'Spell Casting': Nick was capable of exchanging Devus's soul with the girl Devus killed to make a deal with his master. He was also capable of summoning Menyara from a hell-dimension. *'Super Strength': Malachai demons are incredibly strong, capable of overpowering gods, even the primary ones, with ease. Adarian used to tear lesser demons to shreds with his bare hands. *'Supernatural Awareness': Nick can sense the presence of other supernaturals with ease, such as when he sensed Kaziel (something neither Caleb nor Xev were capable of doing). *'Telekinesis': Nick can move things with his mind. His control of this ability, as of Invision, weak at best. *'Teleportation': Nick can instantly travel to any location. *'Time Altering Detection': Nick can sense when someone is altering time. He can also see any changes made to the timeline, seeing as he remembers both the altered and the unaltered timelines. Sephiroth Abilities: *'Burning Light': Whilst trapped in Azmodea without his Malachai powers, he destroyed a portion of Noir's forces by becoming engulfed in light. Since Malachai's are creatures of darkness, it can be assumed that this stems from his Sephiroth heritage. *'Healing': Malachais are incapable of healing, so it can be assumed that Nick's ability to heal Little Simi stems from his Sephiroth heritage. Other Abilities: *'Courage': Nick is capable of overcoming his fears and stand up to beings like Acheron, Noir and Thorn. *'Indomitable Will': Nick is capable of maintaning silence under torture (as seen in Illusion when Alternate Acheron made him fight in gladitorial-like matches against an Aamon). *'Intelligience': Nick's intelligience has been commented upon by numerous characters throughout the series. He got perfect scores on the admittance test to St. Richard's, which is a very prestigious school. Weaknesses *'Alcohol, Drugs': If Nick passes out whilst intoxicated or under the influence of a foreign substance, his soul returns home. It is unclear if he'll always go to Artemis's temple or if he'll go to Azmodea if it ever happens again. *'Cadegan Maboddimun': Cadegan is said to have powers similar to Chthonians, but instead of gods he balances demons. It is said that he would be capable of killing the Malachai, though it is unknown if he'll be capable of killing Nick, since Nick is much, much more powerful than Adarian (who was the Malachai when Cadegan was born). *'Cherise Gautier': Nick's mother means everything to him. He would sacrifice his life and the life of billions of humans to save hers. *'Collar of the Dark Gods': A collar forged by the Mavromino is capable of enslaving Nick to their will. *'Dîv Demons': Dîv demons can siphon away Nick's powers. *'Fear Factor': Nick, due to being a Malachai, terrifies other demons. The downside to this is that demons attack when frigthened. *'Large Demon Armies': Nick can be taken down by large demonic armies, though how large the army needs to be is up for debate. *'Low Self-esteem': Nick's low self-esteem is obvious, so those with the power of Silkspeech, like Grim, Livia and Zarelda were capable of manipulating him. *'Noir, Azura and Braith': The Mavromino created the Malachai and the Malachai in turn is incapable of killing them. *'Progeny': Nick's son would be capable of draining his powers and killing him, without destroying the balance of the universe. *'The Sephiroth': Jared is capable of killing Nick without destroying the balance of the universe. *'True Name': Nick's true name, Aloysius, when used by others is capable of enslaving him. Equipment Nick possesses the following items: *'Eye of Ananke': A piece of the Primordial Goddess Ananke that allows Nick to see all futures. *'Malachai Sword': This sword is undetectable, capable of taking any shape (from pocket knife to broadsword) and is capable of killing any Human, Chthonian, Demon, God or undead creature. *'Malachai Armor': Nick possesses a spiked, gunmetal black suit of armor. It has a pulsing red ruby, called the Eye of the Dragon, and is said to be utterly indestructible. *'Book of the Malachai (formerly)': Nick used to have a have a book possessed by the eastern oracle spirit Nashira. Nashira has since been freed from the book. Category:Characters Category:Malachai Category:The Chronicles of Nick